


Marcus´opinion

by Black_servant



Category: Half Life Trilogy - Sally Green
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Relationship(s), The Alliance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_servant/pseuds/Black_servant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know what Marcus thought about Annalise and the fact that Nathan was dating her. But what did Marcus thought about Gabriel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marcus´opinion

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

Marcus wasn´t sure how the alliance would work and would he himself be able to work with them. He wanted to try it because of his son, bacause of Nathan. He wanted to get to know him better and to know better the people who had hurt him and who he was close with. Marcus had already heard a little about the people involved in the alliance. But mostly he had heard about Annalise, the white witch his son was in love with. He wasn´t sure could he ever like her. He would at least try to meet her and perhaps talk with her a little for his son but that was all. He knew that white witches usually weren´t able to understand black witches. They could be friends perhaps but romantic relationships rarely worked because they were so different and it was hard to be with someone you coulnd´t understand proberly.

***

The first meeting with the alliance went okay at least he didn´t kill anyone right away. Marcus rarely liked people and he could already tell that there weren´t many persons in the alliance that he liked but he could work with most of them and that was enough. However there were two people he found interesting besides his son well one person really. The other one was Annalise and he really couldn´t say that he truly was interested in her but for his son he would try.

***

Marcus was finally alone for a moment and he could again breathe freely. A sigh escaped from his lips and he shook his head. He was sorry he coulnd´t really support his son with his relationship but there wasn´t anything he could do about that. He really didn´t like Annalise. The girl was way too much of a white witch and it was clear that she was affraid of him and sometimes he could see climpses of that same fear when she looked at Nathan and saw how similar they were. The girl wasn´t good for Nathan, Marcus was sure about it but he knew better than to try telling it to Nathan. He could see that sometimes Annalise made Nathan be something he was not. He couldn´t be completely himself with her and that was bad. She couldn´t make his son happy. Marcus just hoped that the girl wouldn´t hurt or betray his son. If that were to happen he would kill her with his own hands...

"Would like to have some coffee?"

Marcus had heard the approaching footsteps but he was still a little surprised at the guestion. He turned to look at the dark haired witch and an almost invisible grin rose to his lips as he nodded. Gabriel smiled and handed the other coffee cup he was carrying to the powerful witch before him. For a moment they both stood silently and sipped their steaming coffees. It was a very comfortable silence.

They both enjoyed each other's company even thought they rarely talked to each other. Marcus had found Gabriel to be the most interesting person in the Alliance besides his son and the more he learned about the young black witch the more he found himself liking him. Even thought it was a rare occasion that he would admit to liking anyone. Gabriel however was very different from the many witches he had met in his life.

Of course that woulnd´t really have mattered. Marcus would have liked the witch just because he was so ready to do absolutely anything for his son. Marcus had seen right away how strong Gabriel´s feelings were for his son and then he heard about his loyalty towards his son... it was enough to earn his respect. Marcus was very glad to know that Nathan had a friend like Gabriel with him and that Gabriel was ready to be by his son´s side even thought his feelings weren´t reciprocated. Marcus could only guess how much that hurt and still Gabriel had a smile on his face and he was ready to do anything to make his son smile. Yes that would have been enough for Marcus to accept and respect Gabriel but as he got to know him more he found that he also liked him, liked his personality. Liked the fact that he didn´t stare at him like some animal in a zoo, liked the comfortable silence and understanding that was easily passed between them. Gabriel, in his opinion was a great black witch.

So when Marcus met his fate he was glad that there was someone that would protect and look after his son. Nathan would need Gabriel´s friendship and love more than ever and he knew Gabriel wouldn´t let him down. Marcus trusted Gabriel.


End file.
